


stolen glances

by dxnvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers
Summary: natasha romanov and steve rogers share many looks. here’s just some of them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 33





	stolen glances

natasha exhaled as she shoved a spear into a chitauris stomach. steve who was beside her, threw his shield at a couple knocking them down. 

she looked at him and smirked, eyes raking over his body. he looked back and smiled then continued to fight.

———  
natasha parked on the side was watching steve and another man converse. steve had his little book of things he needed to catch up on. 

“anyone know where the smithsonian is? i’m here to pick up a fossil,” she joked. steve turned to see her and smiled. the two shared an intimate look. the man and steve conversed while he hopped in the car. she sped off as they stared at each other.

———  
steve used his shield to knock out a couple of pirates on the ship. natasha gracefully hit the ground with her parachute, landing and smiling at him. he returned the look with a sparkle in his eye. she walked off to the control room leaving steve watching her walk away. 

———

natasha leapt out of the way as a blue flash came hurdling towards her. steve rushed towards her on the motorcycle. standing up, she brushed the snow off her and prepared for the blue freak to come back. 

as he passed on the motorcycle, he looked her up and down. she raised her eyebrows and he sped off again. 

———

a ultron robot flew at natasha firing from its hands, she lifted her wrists shooting widow bites at it causing it to shut down at the extra electricity. 

steve, who was fighting with a robot, neared her. he threw his shield at it and missed. she ran over and grabbed the shield. she ran towards them and beheaded the robot with the shield. 

steve gave her an appreciative look and nodded, walking away. she watched him leave with amusement in her eyes.

———

she fired another widow bite at t’challa. steve and bucky ran past her to the quinjet. t’challa tried to run to them but she shot another at him. steve looked at her with melancholy in his eyes, knowing that she’d now be a criminal for helping them. she looked to him and nodded then turned back to t’challa. 

she watched as the quintet took off. leaving the rest of the team to be put in jail. leaving her to be put in jail. 

————

they shared many looks during their time on the run. the most memorable one was this one. 

the dingy hotel room smelled like mold. steve sat on the bed, wanda laying on the other staring at the ceiling. sam sat watching a sports game on the television. natasha was in the shower. it was shut off and her head peaked through the door.

“anyone got a towel?” she said. steve nodded and grabbed one from the corner. he walked to the door and handed it to her. steve got a view of her backside as the door creaked a bit more open. he shamefully looked at her face which was smirking. she shut the door and locked it.

————

all of the wakandan soldiers plus steve, natasha, sam and bruce stood in the grass facing the border. outriders tried to claw at it. 

natasha and steve shared a look. he nodded and looked towards the outriders. her gaze lingered one him for a bit longer before focusing her attention back on the aliens.

————  
as soon as people started to turn to dust, steve went to look for bucky. feeling devastated when bucky turned to dust, he tried to scoop up the dust that was once bucky. he realized that natasha could’ve too he ran off to look for her. 

he found her staring at the soldiers who were turning to ash around her. some of it floated to her and fall like glitter. she noticed him and they shared a look of relief.

———  
she stared sadly at the peanut butter sandwich on her plate. steve sat across from her. she looked up to see him staring at her. 

they both shared a sad smile. of all the people that died, at least they had each other.

———

the remaining avengers gathered on the machine, clad in the quantum suits tony designed. steve looked around at the group, all with sad determined looks on their faces. he looked to natasha who looked happy at the chance of getting the ones they loved back. 

she noticed his gaze and smiled. he smiled back. “see you in a minute,” she said. they shared a smile. shared a look. the last look. for the last time.

———

until it wasn’t. 

natasha sat on the sand on the beach watching the waves roll and crash into the shore. something about the grey stormy sky and the giant dangerous waves were so comforting. singing was heard from the sky. 

she heard distant footsteps and turned to see a tall blonde man walking towards her. she couldn’t make out his face properly. curiously, she stood up and walked to him. tears welled up in her eyes when she realized who that was. she picked up her pace and ran to him flinging her arms around him. she caressed steves’ face gently.

they shared a look. one that would last forever. an eternal look. for eternity.


End file.
